ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: Limitless Energy Bēta
Dragon Ball: Limitless Energy Bēta is a Dragon Ball Z fighting game for the PS3 designed by GTK Games. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Budokai Tenkaichi in fighting, however it's more of a free roaming game, with some elements of Dragon Ball Z Sagas. There are missions and Boss Battles in the story mode, Free-Roaming Mode is used for the mission, you roam around fighting minor enemies and trying to complete the mission. If you run into a main enemy, it will switch to more of a Tenkaichi style gameplay to fight the enemy. PS3 Controls *Square- Punch *Triangle- Kick *O- block *R1- Quick fire Ki Blast *R2- Ki Attacks *L1- Switch camera view from first person to third person. *L2- Switch Ki Attack. *X- Fly *R3- Rise in Flight *L3- Go Down in Flight. *Hold Square and R2- Charge Ki. *Hold Square and L2- Steal Enemy Ki, will be injured if the enemy tries to charge while stealing ki. Modes *Story Mode- Play through missions and fights in order of the story. Follows Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, The Episode of Bardock, and a fanon story about a Namekian Civil War during GT. All seperate. *Free Fight- Fight freely against the COM or another Player. *Free Missions- Play through any missions. *Saga Creator- A new feature to Dragon Ball games, where you get to create your own story, and play through it as your own custom character. *Character creator- Create your own character for use in Free Fight or Saga Creator. Choose from many races, or even create your own. Many accessories to choose from. *Attack creator- Create your own custom attack with a wide variety of colors and forms to choose from. You may use on any custom character, or real character. *Gallery- View 2D and 3D models of characters, or even your custom characters. *Online Play- Play online with friends or random people, you may play group missions or one on one fights. Playable Characters *Goku (Kaioken X20, Base - Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Base - Super Saiyan 2) *Piccolo *Adult Gohan (Base - Super Saiyan 2) *Teen Gohan (Base - Super Saiyan 2) *Tien *Yamcha *Chiaotzu *Krillin *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Piccolo Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Cell (First - Super Perfect) *Frieza (First - Mecha) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero/Android 20 *Android 16 *Android 15 *Android 14 *Android 13 (Base, Super) *Turles *Nappa *Lord Slug *Raditz *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) *Nail *Videl *Farmer *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super) *Broly (Base - Legendary Super Saiyan) *Paragus *Janemba (Base, Super) *Hirudegarn *Tarble *Kid Goku *Arale *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Mecha Mercenary Tao *Yajirobe *Kid Krillin *Master Shen *Master Roshi *Goku (GT) (Base - Super Saiyan 4) *Adult Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (GT) Base, Super Saiyan) *Pan *Giru *Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Chilled What-Ifs *Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta *Super Saiyan Tarble *Super Saiyan Raditz *Super Saiyan Turles *Super Saiyan 3 Trunks (GT) *Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks *Super Saiyan 3 Goten (GT) *Super Saiyan 2 Future Gohan *Super Saiyan Pan *Mega Giru *Super Saiyan 5 Goku *Super Saiyan 5 Vegeta *Super Human Krillin (With Hair) *Super Human Yamcha *Giant Nail Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Page added by Gotek